the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Bretão
Bretões (do Ehlnofex "beratu," que significa "metade")1 são descendentes humanos provenientes da província de High Rock. De acordo com o Terceiro Guia de Bolso para o Império, eles são descendentes dos Nede e Aldmeri, enquanto outras fontes afirmam que eles são uma mistura de sangue Atmorano e Aldmeri. Os Altmer pensavam em fazer uma nova raça com seu próprio sangue "ancião" ou "superior", acasalando-se com outras raças.23 Os bretões são às vezes chamados de 'Homem-meri' por causa disso. Bretões são os descendentes humanos do Aldmeri-Nedic Homem-meri da Era Merethica e são agora os habitantes da província de High Rock.1 Eles estão unidos em cultura e idioma, apesar de serem politicamente divididos, pois High Rock é uma região fragmentada.1 Bretões formam o campesinato, o soldado e a elite mágica dos reinos feudais que competem pelo poder.2 Muitos são magos competentes com resistência inata à magicka.3 Eles são conhecidos por uma habilidade em pensamento abstrato e costumes únicos.45 Bretões aparecem, em geral, muito parecidos com outros seres humanos de pele clara. Eles são geralmente leves e não tão musculosos como Nórdicos ou Redguards.6 A grande diversidade em sua aparência é de se esperar de sua sociedade politicamente fraturada, embora suas roupas, sotaques, costumes e nomes sejam bastante uniformes. High Rock High Rock é uma região ocidental do Império de Tamriel. Faz fronteira com Hammerfell a sudeste e Skyrim para o nordeste. É principalmente povoado por Bretões. High Rock e as Ilhas Summerset são as únicas províncias de Tamriel que não compartilham uma fronteira terrestre com Cyrodiil. Esta região é conhecida por suas muitas pequenas aldeias e vilas, e pelas muitas fortificações sombrias que pontilham as colinas e penhascos ao redor deles. No passado, esses castelos eram os domínios de muitos pequenos reis e senhores que governavam a enorme colcha de retalhos de pequenas nações que compunham High Rock. Morfologia Bretões são descendentes de uma raça híbrida de Aldmeri-Nedica ou Aldmeri-Atmorana da Primeira Era e são constantemente denominados de 'a raça mestíça de Tamriel.' Their elven blood is heavily diluted, due to their ancestors intermingling with the Nordic population in Skyrim and High Rock. Bretons are sometimes called "Manmeri" as a result of the interbreeding, literally translating to 'man-elf. Although their Aldmeri ancestry is shadowed by their appearance, they still inherit the magical affinity of their elven blood. Their physical features resemble their Nedic ancestors, including their pale skin tone and the obvious physical resemblance to Imperials/Nords, but some still inherit the frail, sharp appearance of the elves, along with the arrogance, and some do have slight points in their ears. História Há evidências de assentamentos here is evidence of human settlements in High Rock dating back at least a thousand years before recorded history.7 Before or soon after the start of the First Era, Aldmer came to High Rock from the Summerset Isles and interbred with Nedes, eventually creating the Breton race. Sometimes there was conflict, but also long periods of coexistence in a multiracial society.10 While the Aldmer maintained control of Tamriel, the Manmer lived as lower-class citizens, supporting their elven brethren. Notably, this subservience and general harmony meant they were spared during the Night of Tears. The Skyrim Conquests brought much of High Rock under the control of the Nords around 1E 246, though they would lose control around 1E 369 as a result of Skyrim's War of Succession. They apparently never controlled Wayrest, which likely wasn't founded until several hundred years later. Around the same time, the Alessian Order would make campaigns against the Direnni, weakening them enough for the locals to rebel against them. Most of High Rock would be free from elven control by 1E 498, though they would remain in the province for most of the First Era. Other historical enemies of Bretons, besides each other, include Orcs and various supernatural creatures that roam High Rock. Over time, the emerging Bretons absorbed the remaining Nordic and Imperial population in High Rock, and the land would be definitively Breton by the end of the First Era. Tiber Septim's Empire would later easily conquer the squabbling kingdoms that emerged during the Interregnum, but would find it impossible to truly squash the sectarian conflicts between them that hampered trade and prosperity. Since most Emperors in the Third Era were Bretons, or had spent their youth in High Rock, Bretons were generally supportive of Imperial rule, but were often disgruntled by its inefficacy at protecting them from violent conflicts.13 It wasn't until the Miracle of Peace that the problem would at least be reduced: the roughly two dozen fiefdoms dotting southern High Rock (where the great majority of the people are located), were united into three kingdoms: Daggerfall, Wayrest, and Orsinium. They are pure spell weavers and are advanced in all the Arcane arts. While lacking in physical skill, they make up for it in their ability to resist and cast spells that overwhelm most people. They are united in culture and language, but are divided politically. Descendants of the Druids of Galen, their origins can be traced to the 1st Era of Tamriel's history, when the Aldmer intermingled extensively with the Nedic people. This mostly happened during the period in the First Era when Mer held Men as slaves, which lead to masters impregnating their female captives. Bretons are of medium height, with fair or medium hair. They are highly intelligent, willful, and have an outgoing personality. It is said that Bretons are weaned on magic, for it seems to infuse their very being. Intermingling with elven blood has given Bretons an affinity for magic, though hardiness is also part of their heritage. Breton culture operates under the feudal system, and their society is agrarian and hierarchical. Daggerfall defeats the Akaviri Invasion ("If Daggerfall had not spent its first thousand years preparing for the battles of the next thousand years, it is indeed conceivable that the Iliac Bay today might be Akaviri." Cultura They are pure spell weavers and are advanced in all the Arcane arts. While lacking in physical skill, they make up for it in their ability to resist and cast spells that overwhelm most people. They are united in culture and language, but are divided politically. Descendants of the Druids of Galen, their origins can be traced to the 1st Era of Tamriel's history, when the Aldmer intermingled extensively with the Nedic people. This mostly happened during the period in the First Era when Mer held Men as slaves, which lead to masters impregnating their female captives. Bretons are of medium height, with fair or medium hair.needed They are highly intelligent, willful, and have an outgoing personality. It is said that Bretons are weaned on magic, for it seems to infuse their very being. Intermingling with elven blood has given Bretons an affinity for magic, though hardiness is also part of their heritage. Breton culture operates under the feudal system, and their society is agrarian and hierarchical Arquitetura A palavra The word most often used to describe Breton villages is "quaint".816 Function is valued over form, resulting in earthern, hand-crafted dwellings free from ornament.17 Most people in High Rock live in small cottages; only the nobility and their servants stay in large castles. Despite efforts under Tiber Septim to demilitarize the province by demolishing defensive structures, many villages are still surrounded by high walls, and fortresses dot the landscape.116 Sociedade The Bretons' largely agrarian and hierarchical society is feudal in nature. Most Breton cities are sprawling trade hubs, and most of the people are either middle-class peasants or destitute beggars.1 The jockeying for power among the various monarchs and powers of the Iliac Bay region is a deeply ingrained, even cherished, part of Breton culture.1 Though they have several paths to prosperity, becoming a nobleman by performing quests and services to curry favor with various rulers is considered the best way, which has created a cultural "quest obsession" among young Bretons.118 The desire to find some great opportunity for fortune and glory has made Bretons venture all over northern Tamriel, even to such remote locations as Thirsk on the island of Solstheim, where one adventurous Breton once earned the position of chieftain.192021 Many use their magical talents to earn success.1They're often considered a friendly and humorous people, though there is little love lost between many Bretons and Redguards following the vicious War of Betony.112223 Bretons are said to enjoy intellectual pursuits; they often have an affinity for anything related to logic and ordered complexity.5 Their love of knowledge and affinity for commerce drives them into a host of careers, including trading, the military, sailing, medicine, textiles, manufacturing, writing, theology, philosophy, banking, all kinds of artistry, and other scholarly pursuits.1124252627 Espionage has also proven to be one of their strong suits; Breton double agents, assassins, and spies have turned the tide of wars throughout recorded history.2829303132 Bretons are not disposed to "excessive religion",7 but most accepted the Aldmeri pantheon of gods while under elven rule, then made the transition to the Divines. The most notable spirits traditionally worshipped by Bretons are Akatosh, Magnus, Y'ffre, Dibella, Arkay, Zenithar, Mara, Stendarr, Kynareth, Julianos, and Phynaster.33 They also recognize Sheor, the Bad Man, believed to have been introduced by the elves during their conflicts with the Nords as a demonized version of Shor.33 People of northern regions of High Rock cremate their dead, while burial remains common in the south.34 The Reachmen of eastern High Rock and western Skyrim are thought to be partially descended from the Bretons, but diverge severely in their culture and traditions. Living in close proximity with Orcish tribes, they adopted some of their customs and wild magic, mixed with ancient Aldmeri and more recent Nordic influences.35 Some Reachmen have settled in towns such as Markarth and integrated into modern society, but many still violently resist any outside occupiers of their tribal lands, calling themselves the Forsworn. Personalidade Passionate, eccentric, poetic, flamboyant, intelligent, willful, and excellent cooks,needed the Bretons feel an inborn, instinctive bond with the mercurial forces of magic and the supernatural world. Many great sorcerers have come out of their home province of High Rock, and in addition to their quick and perceptive grasp of spellcraft, enchantment, and alchemy, even the humblest and least prominent Breton can boast a high resistance to destructive and dominating magical attacks they encounter. Religião The main religion in High Rock is the worship of the Eight Divines, along with three Elven deities, Magnus, Y'ffre, and Phynaster, and Sheor, who is unique to the Bretons, although most scholars agree that he is an offshoot of the Nordic deity Shor.4 A History of Daggerfall notes that Bretons in general are "hardly ever given to excessive religion."5 Divindades * Akatosh – Chief deity of the Bretony Pantheon, and the Dragon God of Time. * Arkay – Bretony God of Life and Death. * Dibella – Bretony Goddess of Beauty and Love. * Julianos – Bretony God of Wisdom and Logic. * Kynareth – Bretony God of the Heavens, Sky and Wind. * Sheor – Bretony God of Strife. First he was the god of crop failure, but most of his modern priests agree that he is a demonized version of the Nordic god Shor, and was born during the dark years after the fall of Saarthal. * Magnus – Bretony God of Magic. * Mara – Bretony Goddess of Love, and is considered to be the Mother Goddess. * Phynaster – The Hero-God of Summerset Isles, though he is also worshipped by the Bretons. * Stendarr – Bretony God of Mercy and Righteousness. * Y'ffre – Bretony God of the Forest. * Zenithar – Bretony God of Wealth, Labor, and Commerce. Bretões Importantes * Alard Dorell * Annaïg Hoïnart * Antoine Dubois * Arslan II * Arzhela * Auberon Flyte * Barynia * Brusef Amelion * Byric of the Flame * Clarisse Laurent * Darien Gautier * Darius Shano * Dortene * Emeric of Cumberland * Eadwyre * Elysana * Eselde Tamrith * Farangel Gardner * Gallivere Lariat * Gothryd * Joile * Lysandus * Mercer Frey * Nicolas * Nulfaga * Pierric * Ranser Branquette * Springheel Jak * Tiber Septim (Implícito)67 * Uriel Septim IV * Woodborne * Wylon Montclaire * Yric Flowdys Galeria Arena_Breton.png Daggerfall_Breton.jpg 800px-BS-race-Breton.jpg SK-icon-race-BretonF.png Fallaise_glenmoril_witch_Morrowind.png|Fallaise Glemoril (em Morrowind) 22330_screenshots_20170302133851_1.jpg Breton_(Online).jpg Curiosidades * In The Elder Scrolls: Arena and The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Bretons are described as a tall people, but they are average height since The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * During the character creation in The Elder Scrolls: Arena the following is shown when a Breton character is chosen: "Know ye this also: Thy race is descended from the ancient Druids of Galen, quick witted and strong in the mystical arts. Thy folk are crafty and intelligent, a learned people who use their gifts to guide others to enlightenment..." * In Daggerfall, Bretons also worshiped a god named Ebonarm one of the Yokudan divinities. * The fictional 'Breton' race are influenced by the real life Celtic Bretons who live in of Northwestern France. For example, both the fictional and real life Bretons have French and Celtic sounding names. Simularly, the Bretonic Reachmen characters have exclusively Celtic names. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referências * The Bretons: Mongrels or Paragons? by Phrastus of Elinhir — A description of Bretons * Holidays of the Iliac Bay by Theth-i — An overview of Breton and Redguard holidays commonly celebrated in the Iliac Bay region * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: High Rock'' — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864''' * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition: The Sons and Daughter of the Direnni West: High Rock — Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432 * '''''Wayrest, Jewel Of The Bay by Sathyr Longleat * A History of Daggerfall Categoria:Raças Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Mer